Sephiroth vs Vergil
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Sephiroth has a mission, and a target. Unfortunately Dante and Vergil look and read very much alike, and Sephiroth has found the wrong Sparda twin. Will his mistake cost him his life, or will Vergil be a mere obstacle?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy or Devil May Cry.**

The two demons fell onto their backs, their heads missing. Vergil sheathed Yamato, turning just in time to see the severed heads hit the ground. One of the Assaults continued to twitch, but Vergil slammed his foot down on its chest, crushing it. He turned to leave, when he suddenly hesitated. He smelled a thick scent of demon in the air. He turned around, struggling to figure out the smell's source, though he still wasn't scared of the unidentified demon.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth hovered in the air, watching Vergil search for him down on the street. <em><br>How does he not think to look up?_  
>Sephiroth dropped slowly to the ground, and Vergil noticed him as he descended. Sephiroth slowed down just above the ground and then lowered himself gently onto his feet.<br>"Greetings, boy. My name is Sephiroth. You interest me, boy. Who exactly are you?"  
>Vergil turned his back to Sephiroth, sighing.<br>"Leave my sight. If my plan was to kill demons you'd be as good as dead."

Sephiroth slowly approached, not reacting as Vergil pointed Yamato at his throat. Now that they were close, it could be seen that Sephiroth stood several inches taller, though their build was similar. Sephiroth gripped Yamato's blade, intentionally cutting himself on it.  
>"You shouldn't talk so big without knowing your enemy, and you shouldn't be so dismissive. Very few people interest me. You should be proud to be one of the few."<p>

Vergil pulled the sword back, Sephiroth letting it go and slowly lowering his cut hand. Sephiroth folded his arms, still seeming impassive.  
>"Tell me your name. I want to know who you are."<br>"I am Vergil, the son of Sparda."  
>Sephiroth showed no reaction to the name, and simply asked, "What is your purpose? What do you seek?"<br>Vergil scowled. "I seek power. The power of my father Sparda. With his power nothing will be my peer."  
>Sephiroth nodded. "Sparda… The demon? Some say he's a myth. So you're his son? I heard there were two."<br>Vergil stepped closer. "There are, but I'm the older one, the first born son. Are we finished now?"  
>Sephiroth suddenly pushed Vergil back, stepping away himself and holding up his hand, a long katana materialising out of green energy in his hand.<br>"Interesting, because I heard the younger son was the stronger one. By far. How does it feel being weaker than your younger sibling?"

Vergil flicked Yamato slightly from its sheath with his thumb, gripping the hilt and charging at Sephiroth, slashing swiftly and brutally. "Die!"  
>Vergil slashed as fast as he could, but Sephiroth spun his long katana, blocking every strike. Sephiroth then kicked Vergil and launched him backwards through a wall and out the adjacent wall on the other side of the building. Vergil landed on his feet and slid on the ground until he stopped. Sephiroth was upon him in an instant, slashing at him from a distance of several feet. Vergil blocked the strikes with Yamato, able to react to the attacks despite the fact he was beginning to suspect Sephiroth was faster.<p>

Sephiroth jumped up, hovering in the air about halfway up a building. Vergil sheathed his sword and fired a string of Judgement Cuts at Sephiroth, who jumped higher in order to avoid them, finding more Judgement Cuts nicking him as he ascended. Sephiroth then dived down at Vergil, slamming into him and trading rapid blows with him. Vergil matched Sephiroth blow for blow, and Sephiroth couldn't help but be a bit impressed. Vergil was sticking to a fixed fighting style, but he was excellent at it, and he was fast enough to counter Sephiroth's attacks. When Sephiroth increased the speed of his blows Vergil struggled more, but was still able to keep up, and Sephiroth had noticed how. Vergil had reacted instantly but still only been just in time for every strike. In other words, Vergil had the reactions to fight Sephiroth, but his speed was much lesser than his reactions.

Sephiroth stepped back and continued to swing his blade, the sword's longer blade keeping Vergil at a decent distance. Vergil dashed forward and gripped Sephiroth with his left hand and tossed Yamato's sheath aside, preparing to attack with Yamato. Recognising what would be a fatal strike, Sephiroth dived back and evaded the strikes, dodging two Judgement Cuts that closely followed him. Vergil then jumped up the building that stood behind him, with Sephiroth closely following him up. Vergil stopped halfway up, and Sephiroth collided with him, the two slamming their blades against each other with great speed and power, until Sephiroth launched Vergil further up. Vergil landed three quarters of the way up the building, and rapidly activated a barrage of Judgement Cuts, some of which Sephiroth dodged, and the rest of which tore apart the building above Vergil, causing a large chunk of debris to come off the building and further break up until dozens of large pieces of stone and metal were falling towards Sephiroth, who was still dodging yet more Judgement Cuts.

Sephiroth jumped up into the mass of falling debris, slashing at high speeds and splitting all the debris into multiple fragments, before meeting Vergil, now in the form of a blue devil, in the middle, where the two monsters clashed with their blades, all the debris around them shattering from the shockwave of the impact. Sephiroth grew his infamous one angel wing from his right shoulder and pushed himself forward against Vergil's devil form. To his surprise, the blue devil gave little resistance, and Sephiroth's next blow sent Vergil flying back where he slammed straight through two more buildings.

Vergil landed on top of another building, and stood, still in his Devil Trigger state. He hadn't expected Sephiroth to be able to fly, so he had made the mistake of taking Sephiroth on in the air, where the one who can fly will obviously be able to knock away the one who can't fly. Vergil had tried to learn to fly, but for some reason his Devil Trigger couldn't fly the way Dante's could. Vergil saw Sephiroth flying at him, and reacted by slashing as fast as he could at Sephiroth, who blocked all the strikes, retaliating with strikes that Vergil also blocked. Sephiroth then flew upwards, holding up his hand and causing dark storm clouds to swirl around the sky above him, lightning arcing from the clouds.  
>"Allow me to fill you with despair, boy."<br>Sephiroth swooped down, exchanging fast blows with Vergil, who reverted to his human form after a short time. Vergil then swung his sword at Sephiroth, sending a string of glowing blue spectral blades flying at Sephiroth, who jumped back to avoid them, one of them burying itself in his shoulder. Sephiroth then charged at Vergil, pulling the blade out of himself and locking blades with Vergil, each staring impassively as Sephiroth's wing retracted into his back and Vergil transformed back into Devil Trigger.  
>"Looks like the tables have turned." Snarled Vergil's deep, echoing demonic voice.<br>Vergil charged furiously, slashing at Sephiroth, all the while summoning spectral blades and Judgement Cuts to aid his attack. Sephiroth dodged and blocked the attacks, with a few exceptions, and was wearing some nasty cuts on his body. Vergil kicked Sephiroth in the chest, causing him to grunt, and followed up with a slash that sent a sliver of Sephiroth's blood flying through the air, having left a deep cut in his chest.

Sephiroth jumped up and hovered above a building, where he waited while Vergil ran up the building towards him. Sephiroth was starting to get annoyed by this man, who didn't seem to know his limits, much less his place. Sephiroth charged into Vergil head on, locking blades with him again. The blue devil in front of him started swinging his blade at high speeds, forcing Sephiroth to defend himself and then jump away, standing at the top of the building. Vergil started to run up the side of the building again, despite the fact the obvious move was to cut the building down. Sephiroth was no longer interested in this man. He had actually intended to fight the other son of Sparda, which was why he had asked Vergil who he was, but Vergil had insisted on getting in the way.

Sephiroth started swinging also, and the two exchanged rapid blows which smashed apart the buildings around them. Sephiroth then kicked Vergil and launched him into the air and through the wall of a building.

Vergil landed on the floor he had just smashed through from the bottom, and stood up straight away, reverting to his human form. Vergil then readied a string of Judgement Cuts, waiting for Sephiroth to show himself. To his shock, the building he was in suddenly started splitting apart, and Vergil realised Sephiroth was destroying the building rather than come in after Vergil. Vergil released the Judgement Cuts, smashing the floor he was on and sending him out into the open where Sephiroth was waiting, sticking Masamune into Vergil's chest. Vergil fired three spectral blades at Sephiroth, who jumped back in time to avoid anything worse than a minor cut.

Sephiroth landed on a nearby building, and rested his sword across his back, waiting for Vergil to join him. Vergil dropped onto the roof, readying Yamato. Sephiroth regrew his wing while Vergil transformed back into his Devil Trigger, and the two charged each other, ready for the final exchange. As they charged, Sephiroth slashed several pieces of the building off and hovered in the air, launching himself at Vergil, who avoided the attack and swung his sword at Sephiroth's neck, though Sephiroth blocked the strike with Masamune. Sephiroth then grabbed Vergil by the neck and launched both of them higher into the air, impaling Vergil through the chest and holding him up by the end of the long blade.

Vergil hoisted himself off the blade and threw himself down at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth had been planning for this moment. The moment when the fight was in the air, thus allowing Sephiroth's flight to dominate Vergil's flightless Devil Trigger. Sephiroth slammed into Vergil and launched him higher to a distance where he was only just in the reach of Masamune's longer blade, thus letting Sephiroth hit Vergil with a brutal barrage of sword strikes. Vergil blocked the first few strikes until Sephiroth slammed into him again and followed up with a strike which cut straight through Vergil's midsection and would have cut Vergil in half if not for his regeneration.

Vergil was slowed by this, and was now only blocking every second strike, until he reverted to his human form again. Seeing the exact moment he had been waiting for, Sephiroth continued striking at high speeds, Vergil blocking several strikes with great effort until a particularly solid strike finally relieved Vergil of Yamato. The next few strikes Sephiroth threw landed effortlessly. Vergil's reactions saw every one coming in plenty of time to dodge it, but he was unable to do so because he was in midair, and without Yamato's reality cutting abilities he couldn't teleport.

As Sephiroth's strikes brutally punished Vergil, he realised that it had been his own mistakes that had allowed Sephiroth to play him. Vergil thought begrudgingly about the things he could have done to avoid this. He should have teleported out of the air while he still had his sword. He had had plenty of chances while his Devil Trigger had been active, but his arrogance had told him that he could overpower Sephiroth even in midair. Vergil struggled to activate his Devil Trigger, but his last reserves of energy were being depleted by Sephiroth's attacks.

Sephiroth hit Vergil literally hundreds of times, exhausting him. Sephiroth then gripped Vergil by the neck and pulled him close.  
>"I wanted to face your brother. Or your father. Not you. It didn't have to be this way."<br>Sephiroth stabbed Vergil through the chest, flinging him down towards the ground, where several buildings shattered on impact. Vergil landed on the ground, struggling to his feet only to be nailed to the ground on his back with Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth then held up his hand and called down a storm to gather around him.  
>"Become a distant memory, boy."<p>

The surrounding buildings were shredded by the storm, and in their place was a deep crater. Sephiroth walked calmly out of the crater, his sword resting over his shoulder. Behind him lay a convulsing Vergil, whose clothes were on fire. Vergil tried to move, but was unable to. Sephiroth reached the area where the city was still a city.  
>"What do you think? Is he worth the effort?" Asked a deep demonic voice.<br>"Of course. Losing to me is unavoidable. Surviving is a feat in itself. The boy was quite strong. Like Cloud."  
>Mundus' three glowing red eyes appeared beside Sephiroth. "I appreciate your assistance, Sephiroth. Remember that you are quite welcome in the demon world. You could fill Sparda's old role as the greatest swordsman in the demon realm."<br>Recognising that Mundus was trying to persuade him, Sephiroth ignored the demon king.  
>"The demon world holds no interest for me. The world I seek can be found in this universe. After all, you already control every world in the demon universe, or do others do that for you?"<p>

As Sephiroth left, he stopped just long enough to say, "I am pleased you brought me to this world though."  
>Sephiroth then jumped up onto a nearby building, and Mundus' eyes vanished into nothingness, while his deep voice laughed. Mundus' servants would retrieve the unresponsive Vergil within moments.<p>

_Analysis: _

_A few things in DMC3 between Dante and Beowulf the Light Beast involving Dante literally being able to block blasts of Beowulf's harmful light, and able to dodge them of course, as well as doing the same with lasers from Damned Rooks, along with the fact Vergil can deflect shots from Artemis repeatedly stated in the descriptions as lasers, all strongly indicates that Dante and Vergil have reactions around about the light speed area. However, their movements are nowhere near this fast. While Vergil was able to react to Sephiroth's attacks, he was still limited by his obvious lack of movement speed. At Vergil's Mach 10 or something like that Sephiroth is quite capable of keeping up with him, especially since Sephiroth has flight feats indicating far greater speed. The interstellar space flight feats performed by Dante and Mundus in the Mundus battle cannot be applied to Vergil for multiple reasons, since not only is he outright proven to be far weaker than both of them, but he can't fly at all, much less in space at faster than light speeds. _

_This effectively makes winning with speed hard for either party. However, Sephiroth's ability to summon storms and cloud layers in Advent Children displays that his energy attacks outclass Vergil's even without Materia, which he needed to summon meteorites. With these things established, Sephiroth and Vergil can trade blows but Sephiroth's are more powerful. Sephiroth also possesses a marked advantage in reach thanks to the length of his sword, except that Vergil can use ranged attacks also, but once Sephiroth took it into close combat those became almost meaningless. While Vergil still possessed the advantage of his regeneration making him harder to kill, he will start to tire after being hit repeatedly by Sephiroth. _

_In the end, the thing that allowed Sephiroth to turn it in his own favour is a combination of skill and the fact Vergil grossly overestimates himself. As was shown, Sephiroth holds a big advantage once the fight is in midair due to his ability to fly, and with his sword length he can keep the fight at a distance there too, making it almost completely one sided once they are fighting in midair. As was stated in the fight, Vergil could have escaped by teleporting, but likely needs Yamato's reality cutting power for that, and his arrogance would lead him to think he could overwhelm Sephiroth in the air, as shown by the fact he ludicrously believed he could beat Mundus, obviously not having the slightest idea how strong Mundus was or believing he was somehow stronger. In short, he was either ignorant or so arrogant as to border on insane and suicidal, because Mundus is vastly stronger than Vergil in every possible regard. _

_It makes sense his attitude would be similar towards Sephiroth, who he doesn't know, since he actually thought he was stronger than the god of the underworld. Once Sephiroth had the fight in the air, Vergil could still defend thanks to his reactions, but without being able to fly he can't do much in the air, even with those reactions. Once Sephiroth had disarmed Vergil of Yamato he could comfortably keep hitting Vergil to weaken him then bring down a magic attack to finish him off. While Vergil would be able to take it normally, while he is weakened it will finish him off. _


End file.
